Modern Sisters Grimm
by funkymonkeydance01
Summary: This story is basically a daphne/mustardseed story with out the scarlet hand! And its just with out with everafters. Mustardseed is a new kid at school who daphne befriends what will happen! Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sisters Grimm, That belongs to michael Buckley. Sage and mustardseed real name belong to Lara D and Jordnan lynn.

I hear my alarm go off, I need to get up but I'm so tired I can't. Monday's are so olive!

"Daphne wake or you"ll be late for your first day of school", I heard my mom yell to me.

"I'm awake", I yell back.

I got up and got ready and got ready. I went downstairs and saw tons of food I was practically drooling at the sight.

My mom laughed.

"eat up", Iheard her tell me. I had to get to school early to welcome a me kid I don't know how I got chosen but I don't mind.

—-—-

I got to school and walked into the office and saw a boy with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes and we stare until someone goes ahem I turned and saw the principal.

" Hi i'm Daphne", I tell him.

"mustardseed", he responds.

"Well I guess I should show you around.

As i show him around i see sage my guy friend.

"Hey Sage could you show him to his class you have the same class, and i'm running late for mine", i asked him.

"yeah", he responded.

"Thanks bye, see ya mustardseed". I said.

(Mustardseeds POV)

After Daphne leaves Sage shows me too my math class. He seemed nice enough. i could be friends with him.

Once we get there i sit next to him.

I liked Daphne she was really pretty, With her dark hair and her beautiful eyes.

I hope she likes me too.

A/N sorry if they are a little OCC . By the way mustardseed is just a nickname, you will figure his reall name later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sage and Mseed's real name belong to Jordanlynn and lara D. Sisters Grimm belong to Michael Buckley!

Daphne's POV

It's been a week since i met Mustardseed. We are friend's i hope. He and Sage have really hit it off. I've developed a tiny crush on him. I love his pesonality, even though he is very, very cocky. But if you look past that he's a great person.

I fell my phone buzz, i get it out of my pocket it and look at it, and see it's mustardseed, asking if i want to= hang out and i quickly text back and say yeah, he texts back and says he'll be here in ten minutes.

I hurrieldy get ready, i hear a horn honk and look out and see his car, i run out.

"Hey.", i say

"Get in.", he demands, There's another thing he is very bossy, i get lost thinking about him until i see a hand being waved in front and hearing my name called.

"What.", i snap.

"You were lost in your own thought, and i thoght i should snap you out of it. Gees.", he replies.

" Sorry i was just thinking.", i respond.

"Okay, let's go."

A/N sorry if there are a little oc and sorry about grammar!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm belongs to Michael Buckley! I also don't own mustardseed real name or sage!

The fair comes into view and i start getting super excited, i'mm practically bouncing up and down in my seat!

"Excited?," He asks rhetorrically.

"Just a little.," I answer.

Once we get in he insists on paying, first we go on a bunch of rollercoasters, and then we get food which again he of course won't let me pay for, after we eat, we go on the ferris wheel!

"This has always been my favorite rid when i come here.", I tell him!

"I thought it might be.", He responds!

"How?," i ask him!

"Well i like to watch people, and when we got here, when you started bouncing up and down you're eyes kept flicker to this ride.", He answers

"Really, you noticed that just from those few minutes.," I ask feeling embarressed!

"Yeah. Anyway do you want to go home after this or stay, i don't care either way?", He asks.

"Go home.", i answer.

"k.", he says.

"Let's go then", he says.

We get in the car and start to drive to my house on the way there i once again can't get thought of him out of out of my head! I mean we just met but i really really like him!

"Where here", i hear him say.

"Okay.," i respond.

"Let me walk you to the door.", i hear him say!

He walks me there and just as he starts to lean in, just the door opend and there's Sabrina, and my parents.

"Daphne where were you?", my mom asks.

"The fair.", i answer.

"Who is he?", Sabrina asks.

"Mustardseed, it's nice to meet you.," he answers for me!

"Daphne i had a really great time to night, but i better get going.", he tells me!

Once i get inside i can't get the thought of how he almost kissed me out of my mind!

A/N for anyone who reads this i'm gonna change sages name and personality soon! and i won't be able to update for a while sorry all our computers stink!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own sisters grimm belongs to Michael Buckley. Sage and Mustardseeds name belong to Lara D and jordanlynn.

The next day at school I couldn't get thoughts of mustardseed out of my mind, and I was staring at him at lunch and Sage made fun of me after lunch during French it got super annoying, I almost slapped him! After school I was waiting for my ride out front, when mustardseed comes out and starts talking to me.

"Do you want to umm go out again tonight?", He asks me.

"Yeah i'd love to.", I answer.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven.", he tells me.

"Hey, any chance you'll tell me where we are going tonight?", I ask just to be sure!

"Here's a hint. I really hope you like swimming and remember a bikini.", He tells me while winking.

When I get home I can't get the smile of my face I keep smiling an finally seven arrives luckily I was all ready when he gets here. so I barely yelled before I was out the door and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Ok let's go.", I say as soon as I get in the car.

"Pushy.", He states while smirking at me.

"Shut up and go.", I say!

As we drive I think about how much fun we are gonna have! I hope he kisses me tonight and my olive family doesn't ruin it again! Ugh! everytime I think about it I get a little upset that he didn't kiss me! whatever there's always any other time! In the back of my head I hear him say we are here so I look up and see a hotel that has a nice inside pool. Once we get to the pool it has 3 diving boards and 3 swirly slides!

"This looks awesome.", I practically shout!

We mess around in the water and I have tons of fun! He takes me home but this time doesn't try to kiss me like I wish he would

*the next day*

I'm still sad he didn't kiss me!

"Daphne, what's wrong.", I hear sage ask me.

"Well two nights ago mustardseed almost kissed me but my stupid family opened the door and ruined the moment, and then last night we went out again and he didn't even try to kiss me!", I say all in one breath!

A/N Like I've been saying im getting a new name for sage can you guys give me ideas! And this will probably be my last update for a while, all our computers suck!


End file.
